Saviour
by Voodoo-Mutant-Child
Summary: Shayne is kidnapped by the organisation known to mutants as HAXD, (Humans Against the X-Gene Division) and Charles and Erik are thrown together to try and save him as well as anyone else they can... (updated take on "A Mistake")


_**(This is basically the same story as "A Mistake" but, updated and…thought out a little more. I really should update "Broken, Faded, Alone" but I really don't have he motivation. Eh, here you go.)**_

Shayne was missing. He had been now for nearly two weeks, Charles was quite worried about it too.  
"Where do you suppose he's gone...?" he asked himself, as though he'd find the answer that way. He and Sean often drove about, Xander deployed his clones to look as well, but the child was gone. The thought that his mother had taken him away had crossed Charles' mind more than once, but he doubted it. If...she had wanted him back she'd have found him by now. There was always the option that he'd been kidnapped for...reasons, or captured by HAXD.  
The thought had scared everyone badly, seeing as he could inadvertently give their location away, and for the fact that HAXD was rarely merciful.  
They knew Shayne had been taken, for Sean had managed to set up a network of sewer mutants. They had seen that he'd been kidnapped, but had no idea where to. "I'll find Erik and see if he can help us." Charles said, then realised, that he needed someone to drive him.  
"I know where he is. I cleaved the info from..." He hesitated before continuing. "I cleaved it from Maggie's mind...before..." "It's okay." Sean assured. "Are we gonna go now?"  
"Yes Sean. Come along." Sean trotted after and opened the door for Charles, he thanked him rather sheepishly then, and looked even more so when Sean lifted him up, and eased him into the car. Without the muscle mass of Charles' legs he was quite light. Sean hopped into the driver's side and they went on. Sean reached the house that was falling apart and wrinkled his nose. "Hmm...you'd have thought he'd take over the abandoned military base, a ways away..."  
"Do not give him any ideas, Cassidy."  
"Just saying." Sean said going over to help Charles.  
Erik and Matt stood at the doorway, "Hello Charles." he greeted coldly. "Erik. I just want to talk."  
"Muzzle the Banshee." Erik said.  
"Excuse me...?"  
"Muzzle him." Lehnsherr repeated. "I will not speak to you as long as he is around and able to do something to me." he said, glaring Charles down. Without warning a few straps of metal flew at Sean and inserted themselves in his mouth, and around the back of his head.  
*HEY!* Sean yelped in his head. *Charles...*  
*I know Sean...bear with it. I'm sorry...* he said softly. Erik motioned Charles into the house. Sean followed, giving Erik a hateful glare, which only caused Erik to smile.  
"What do you want to know?" Erik asked Charles."  
"HAXD. Where is it? I know you've been looking." Charles gestures to a pile of papers on the table. Erik nodded, "We've nearly found the base. But why? I'd have thought you would want to get /away/ from it...? Oh. Unless..."  
"A child's life depends on it." Charles said, harshly.  
"The youngest...I see. We'll help you." Erik said, crossing his arms.  
Charles blinked, looking surprised. "Just like that? No catch...?" "I'll do anything for a friend." Erik said. "Don't you see? We've been given a second chance." He insisted. He motioned Charles over, "We've taken reports of mutant kidnappings from resident...muties in the area. This is where most of the abductions are happening. They're becoming more spread out, lately which can mean the mutants are getting the message and leaving this particular area. HAXD would try and get the mutants closest first, eh? So," he used a red pen to circle the thickest covering of blue dots that marked each kidnapping. "Somewhere in the middle of..." Charles stared, Erik checked the location,  
"...Cardiff, HAXD is hiding. In plain sight..." he finished the sentence.

Shayne awoke to the stench of blood, decay and antiseptics. He groaned and sat up, looking about. He opened his eyes, but he could see nothing. What was wrong. He rubbed his eyes, panic slowly rising his his chest. "Whaa-?" he said, trying not to cry. Where was he? What was this place? Where was home?

"Calm down child." A smooth, Hispanic voice soothed.  
'Wh-where am I?" he whimpered.  
"You needn't worry about that, Shayne Lee."  
Shayne was beginning to freak out. ''How do you know my name?" he demanded shakily. "Why can't I see? What's happening?" he asked, sounding more scared by the second.  
"Lay still" The voice commanded and touched his arm. Shayne almost immediately felt drowsy.  
Another person entered the room, "Morpheus, enough." A man.  
"Why? He's in pain?"  
"Mercy is not part of your job description. Out, girlie." The accent was hard to place...Shayne's eyes closed and he sank into darkness.

Erik watched Charles. "Are you alright?" he moved his metal chess piece.  
"No," He said quietly, "We need to be doing something. We can't even..."  
"Calm down, my friend." he insisted. The two were in Charles' office, 'enjoying' a game of chess, which was seeming to become more tedious by the second. "We'll get him in the morning." He promised,  
Charles nodded, moving his king in a careless manoeveur, Erik could have easily taken his piece, but pretended not to see it. He moved his remaining bishop, almost purposefully endangering it.  
"I do not appreciate your trying to let me win, Erik. I need to think, I need something to keep my mind off of this,,," he insisted. Erik shrugged, "I have no idea what to do now." he said innocently.  
"Hah." Charles said sarcastically.  
'"It's late, go to bed, third door on the left,"

"I bid you a goodnight, my dear friend."  
"Same to you." Charles said without a hint of sarcasm.

The tests began late that night. Didn't these people ever sleep?  
Shayne was subject to a dozen blood tests until he was weak and barely able to lift his head. His sight was slowly returning. He wished the girl...Morpheus would come back. She was different...,maybe they'd already killed her. It would be merciful that way, he supposed. He saw several tiny bodies in what vision he could revive.  
He closed his eyes drifting off in a restless sleep.  
"Sean?" he asked, when a voice, so similar to his friend's that he thought it was. Instead, a man, taller and with a body more muscular than the boy he knew, the face was not unlike Sean's either. His hair was black, and a scar ran from his jaw line to his brow. "Nae, laddie, Tommy. I'm Tommy." he insisted sarcastically.  
"Why are you s'alive?" He slurred.  
"Ah well...They need me for the time being. Nighty-night, bucko."

HAXD operative, Dr. Kvita Nandraa injected Tom's arm with the syringe, "This is purely experimental at this time, but if it works, it should be able to shield your mind from any telepathic...probing."  
"And if it doesn't?"  
"There is a small chip in the back of your neck, that is connected to your brain stem, it will send electrical currents to your brain, killing you almost instantaneously."  
"That's comforting..." Tom Cassidy mumbled.  
'Lay down." Kvita ordered, Tom did so.  
She took out yet another syringe and plunged the needle into his arm.  
"What's that?" Tom asked.  
"A tranquilizer."  
"Huh?"  
"When you wake up, you will get on the subway and get to the Xavier mansion. You will infiltrate them, lure them here and incapacitate the metal bender, telepath and his comrades. Can you do this?" Kvita asked.  
Tom was feeling drowsy, "Yes..." he said even as he drifted away to sleep.

-***-***-***

Tom awoke hours later, a train ticket in his hand, it was for Westchester He arrived at the destination thirty minutes later, then went off in search of the mansion. He didn't have to look for too long, the mansion soon came into view, and he trotted up the long drive and knocked on the door.  
It was a few minutes until Sean opened the door. He stared at Tom, "What...how the h3ll did you find me here?"  
"Sean?" Tom began; but got a mouthful of Sean's fist. He tumbled back, Sean on top of him, scratching and punching at him all the way. Charles hurriedly rolled out, astonished at the scene before him.

When Jay and Warren managed to get Sean off of his cousin they promptly had to take both to the hospital. Tom suffered a concussion, a broken leg and another scar. He cursed and snarled all the way back to the mansion. Sean, however only had a bruised rib from the heel of Tom's shoe, other than that, they were alright.  
"What the h3ll was that, Sean?" Jay hissed. Sean ignored her and glared at Tom. "How's Maeve, cuz?" He growled.  
"She loves me more'n you, ye bastard." Tom growled back, just as meanly.  
They carried Tom to the door; Sean purposefully thwacked Tom's head against the door frame.  
"Whoops." Sean muttered. He dropped Tom on the couch, just trying to hurt him more.

Charles sighed, but did not interfere. Family matters were something that needed to be settled by family alone.  
"Tom...Cassidy?" he said, wheeling forward.  
"Yeah?" Tom asked, taking an ice pack from Jay and cradling his head with it.  
"Why are you here?" Sean asked.  
"I heard about the mutant haven and just had t'see for meself." Tom muttered.  
"From who?"  
"I dunno...a Madrox or somethin.' Why all the questions?"  
Erik watched Tom carefully and nearly scared everyone out of their skin as he spoke. "Because, no one believes you."  
Tom growled exasperatedly. "Fine..."

***-***-***-***

Kvita yawned as she went into the room where the experiments were held. "Another dead one..." she mumbled sadly. "#2245B"  
She hesitated, and blue scales seemed to erupt all over her body, until she was completely blue, her hair was slicked back and her eyes were yellow. She went over to the newest experiment. #4686S. The little boy was too small for his age, it seemed. He was a pile of bones; his eyes were far too large for his face. He had starveling hollows beneath his cheeks and his breathing was shallow.  
"Wake up..." she said."You'll die if you don't." she insisted. Already she was working on getting the lock undone. Going around as Kvita had its perks, she was allowed almost anywhere, and above all she was respected.  
Shayne blinked awake, weak as he was he slowly levered himself into a sitting position. "Who are you?"

"The person who's going to get you out of here, " she said. "Call me Mystique."


End file.
